


The Selkie AU No One Asked For

by QueenOfMotherfuckingTerrasen



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, Fun, G A Y AS FUCK, Gay Panic, Here we go, I think that's it - Freeform, I'll tell you, Jack Medda and most of the manhatten boys are human, LIKE GO READ TANKS FINS AND SONG AND TELL ME SHE WOULDN'T BE A GREAT LEOPARD SEAL, Magic AU, Modern AU, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, SO, Selkie AU, Selkie and human relationships laid out on love and trust none of that stealing pelt bullshit, THE AU NO BODY ASKED FOR, The Jacobs family are selkie, Warrior hates Jack in this one, What else is new, all right, and it's way too late to change all the fishy details, another idea, but unfortantly she's a fish, established Blush, established Sprace, if your homophobic then you are in the wrong fandom like wtf, like eleven chapters two late, like every selkie myth is a forced marriage, lots of gay panic, so how do I satisfy my need to write Warrior as a leopard seal, the sealskin coats??? disguised as sweatshirts jackets coats basically modern stuff, this came to me after realizing that Warrior would have been a PERFECT LEOPARD SEAL, this happens, this is newsies, uh, uh lets see, yeah - Freeform, you don't steal pelts to get wife that's just fucking rude, you know that who tumblr post about selkies?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2019-11-29 01:21:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18216287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfMotherfuckingTerrasen/pseuds/QueenOfMotherfuckingTerrasen
Summary: In a little town, by the coast, strange people arrive sometimes. They walk off the beach, their eyes wide and carrying secrets of the whereabouts of a hidden coat. They come, they fall in love, they leave. Seals live in the harbor, seals that should be nowhere near the little town. The locals ignore their too-intelligent eyes and humans with sleek skin and wet hair. They live in peace, ignoring one another but what happens if an age-old tradition is started? What would you do if you returned the coat of an attractive stranger and suddenly found yourself married? Welcome to the little town, rent a room...you might be here a while.~Wow, that was a little more poetic than I expected. The title is way more true to what this is but I am damn proud of that summary.





	1. This is why you should always go to events on time. Otherwise, you end up married.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gay seals. That's it, that's the chapter.

She was late. Absolutely, horrifyingly late. If she was but a pup, still swimming in her native waters - she could see it. Mama hiding her pelt, forcing the little selkie to wander freezing water in nothing but her flesh and bones but she wasn’t a pup anymore, Warrior hissed under her breath as her boots hammered against the old boards, she was fully grown and far from her native waters. That didn’t matter, of course, she was still late. 

_What’s so special about this human anyway?_ A voice in her head hissed.  _Why not just go home?_ The longing for the sea arose. She shoved it down, turning down one of the boardwalk’s many paths. Blink likes him, she reminded herself to chase back the yearning to just slip on the coat wrapped loosely around her waist and dive off the boardwalk, hit her like a sledgehammer. 

“Focus, War, _focus_.” She hissed. Of all the days to be late! So what’s the big deal? Well, Blink fell in love with a human in this town, a boy named Michael. They'd been dating two years now and Blink was sure that Mush was the _one._ Today they were supposed to have dinner at Mush's then go out for drinks but Warrior was so hungry in the morning. She was bigger than the boys - her seal needing more food. Her stomach was full but she was so _late_. 

Maybe that was why she didn’t feel the fabric giving way. In her haste, she didn’t notice the coat, disguised as a sweatshirt, leave her waist and Warrior was a good five feet before she heard the voice calling. “Hey! Hey, lady! Ya dropped yer coat!” Warrior stopped and turned in a flash, dark eyes staring at the woman running after her, the sealskin coat in her hands. 

The woman was taller than her, Warrior noted as she arrived in front of the selkie. Her skin was a beautiful color, dark like driftwood washed out to sea. Her eyes were dark mussels and despite herself,  her cheeks redden. The human laughed, giving Warrior a smile. It didn’t help the blush. “Ya should be more careful,” said the stranger, “or else ya’ll lose ‘his,” Without meaning to the human ran a finger through the soft fur, as if shocked by the softness. “What kind a’ fur is this?” 

“It’s sealskin,”  choked at Warrior, her heart beating fast. Years later, even though it hadn't been stolen in decades, her heart still stuttered and pulsed faster when her pelt was in the hands of a human. Even if the human didn't know what it was. 

“Ya know ‘at kind?” 

Of course, she did. Every selkie knew what kind of seal they turned into. If she dared to forget, Mama would bite her head off. A prideful creature, her Mama. “Leopard Seal.” 

The woman held it out to her, giving it back to the selkie.  _Oh oh oh oh oh._ The seal in her perked up as she tied her coat around her waist. Later she’d slam her head against the wall, _why_ hadn’t she taken it from this beautiful stranger? _Why??? At least your new wife is cute. Oh god. wife.  Oh oh oh oh god. Oh oh oh oh._ Her mind raced but Warrior was the image of perfect grace. “Be careful with ‘hat,” the human teased. 

“Thank ya.” She said finally, looking away from her wife. Damn selkie law, enforced so that human and selkie marriages were forged in truth and love, _damn them_ for not thinking about accidents like this! “I’se….I’se new in town,” She lied, she’d been in this town for a long time. She'd watched the land change, houses change. The pod occasional came her to drink some human liqueur and eat different food but she needed a reason to keep talking to her...her wife. 

Her wife, Warrior hoped she'd give her name soon so she could call her something other than ‘her wife’ - it just felt wrong, light up and smiled. “Really? ‘Hat’s great! Maybe we’ll see each other,” 

“I’se hope so,” Warrior inhaled the sea breeze, forcing herself to focus more. “I’m Warrior,” she gave her wife her name. She’d break the news to this woman later after she panicked to Spot and dinner with the pod. 

“Spades,” Her wife offered back. The faerie in her blood perked up, meanwhile, the seal inside her heart was flopping around and making lovestruck noises. Warrior was disgusted with it but she didn’t show it. They smiled at each other, the silence suddenly nice and comfortable. Inside, they were both panicking because damn. Was Warrior cute, but the other didn't know that. Warrior felt her heart warmed, maybe this wouldn’t be so bad. Maybe she could make this work - if Spades wanted her. A little spark of hope alight in her chest. 

Then Warrior caught a glimpse of the setting sun. _Oh shit._ She remembered why she was in such a hurry. “I- I’se gotta go!” She stumbled over her words, cheeks red for another reason for once. “Thanks, bye!” She turned and started running, heading for Mush’s house. 

“See ya soon!” Spades called after her. God, she was in deep _shit_. 

Warrior ran to Mush’s house and kicked the door open, no regret. “SPOT!!!! HOLY FUCK!!!” She yelled, the gay panic out and ready. 

“WHAT?!” yelled Spot from the couch, his legs resting on the coffee table. Here and there was the rest of the pod scattered throughout the living room and kitchen, some even on the floor. They didn’t blink at the gay panic of Warrior or how she practically ran to Spot. Mush and Blink were being cute in the kitchen. 

“Spot, Spot, I’se such an idiot.” She groaned, burrowing her face in her hands. 

“'hat ya do this time?” Spot watched her with mild interest. He should be more concerned but he was pod leader to a lot of other gay disasters. This wasn’t his first rodeo, whatever that was.

  It took a few minutes for the leopard seal to gather composure, take a deep breath and say it. “I...I’se married now.”

"Excuse me, what?" Spot blinked at her. "Did some idiot steal yer pelt-" but then his eyes found the coat tied around her waist.

"Ya know 'he marriage law, right?"

"Which one?"

"'he one passed 'he year of 'he blood sea. 'he one passed in 1321." Neither of them was alive for the year of the blood sea, the year so bad no one talked about it, but everyone knew of the marriage law passed by the High Council. A law that stated if a human gave _back_  a selkie's coat, rather than steal and hide it, then _that_ was a marriage. Simply stealing and hiding a coat was declared to be enslavement, no matter what the humans called it. It was mixed with magic so that after that year, it became instinct, a law binding them to the human unless they sued for divorce. The whole divorce thing didn't come about until 1912. 

"Oh. Yeah, I'se know dat one. So what?" 

"It happened to me," she went on to explain the event, perhaps even gushing a little about how _pretty_ Spades was. Spot nodded, listened as the rest of the pod went about their business. Blink and Mush were cooking in the kitchen, being cute AF. The boys were playing cards on the floor with Spot's boyfriend, Race, it felt normal. All Warrior felt was the unnerving gay panic. Her seal was happy and she...she was conflicted. Sure, she'd had her pelt stolen before and short affairs but this...this was different. So, so very different.

 "And ya didn't tell 'er?" Spot flickered his brows, giving her _the look_. 

 "Um. It wasn't the right time???" 

"Sure. Sure, it wasn't." 

"I was late!" Warrior exclaimed and Spot rolled his eyes. Then Blink called dinner and they all went rushing in the dining room. Somehow, they all fit. Mush was worried about that, having to borrow a big ass dining room table from Medda and even if it was the biggest table he'd ever seen, he was still concerned it might not fit the entire pod. But it did and dinner was _wonderful_. The pod loved it, eating up the fish and the shellfish happily. After a lot of conversation and laughter, the dishes being done steadily and a dishwasher running, they bundled up and left for the local bar. By then, Warrior relaxed, the situation of being newly married was far from her mind but it came back as soon as she entered the bar. 

Why? Because there she was. Her wife, leaning against the bar and happily talking to the bartender. The selkie's cheeks reddened immediately and Spot looked over Spades. "Dat's 'er?" He asked, his voice blank. Warrior nodded. "Not bad, War, not bad." He patted her back. 

"Shut up, Spotty," she choked out. 

"So 'hat ya goin' to do 'bout it?"   

"Da hell ya mean, 'hat ya goin' to do 'bout it?'" 

He gave her the look again. "Jesus, Warrior, go talk to 'er." 

"I can't just...go talk to 'er!" 

Spot raised a dark brow. He really just wanted to go over and sit on his boyfriend's lap. Instead, he was dealing with a leopard seal's gay panic. Why was this his life? "Why not?" 

"jgkjtktjgbkjtb" Everything that came out of her mouth for that minute was gibberish. It sounded as if her seal had taken over her vocal cords for a second. 

"Just do it, Warrior." then he left her, making his way to Race and sitting on his lap like he wanted to. When he was settled, he looked over to Spades, expecting to see Warrior go over and talk to her new wife but she was not there. He sighed in fustration. 

"'hat's wrong, Spotty?" his boyfriend mused, playing with Spot's dark curls. 

"Tell ya latter," the selkie muttered, leaning back and sipping his boyfriends beer. Stupid War and her gay panic. It wasn't like her to be a coward and she wasn't. 

Warrior didn't care if Spot thought she'd run off. It wasn't like he was out in a storm, searching for oysters in rough water. She was too damn impulsive. Instead of walking over and just _talking_ , Warrior made it more complicated. No, she had to get her new wife a gift. _What did humans give one another when they got married?_ She thought as she walked out of the bar. _Oh right. Rings._  She stared at the raging ocean, the longing in her heart. She could find some wire, easy, but a gem was hard to find in the ocean.....a pearl. She needed to find a pearl. So there she was, her seal out and roaming, a leopard seal far far away from home. Her teeth weren't made for cracking open oysters but she managed. Sometimes she found something but they were too small and othertimes she found nothing. 

Then she found it. The perfect pearl. It was like that stupid thing in the depressing ass Steinback novel that isn't even really a novel and is only 100 pages, that's fucking _pathetic_. I HAVE WRITTEN MORE WORDS THAN JOHN STEINBACK, NOVEL MY ASS. Sorry for the mini rant, just Steinback sucks and probably had depressing or something OKAY MOVING ON. It was perfect. Carefully, Warrior scooped it up in her mouth, making sure not to swallow it and die, beginning to swim to shore. As she reached shore, slowly crawling up it, she spat it out before sheding her skin, shivering and shaking. 

"Fuck, it's cold," she muttered, shaking fingers picking up her clothes and putting them back on. Her hands were shaking as she sat on a rock, the ocean raging at her feet as she put a ring togethether. After clumsily assempling it, she used magic to smothe it out, just this once. She had no box to put it in but she tucked it in her pocket as Warrior climbed the boardwalk, making her way back to the bar. 

Spades was still at the bar, now she was sipping a cold one. Warrior made her way, sitting next to her. "Hey." She said, dripping wet from the storm. She needed a drink.

"Oh, hey! Warrior, right?" She nodded. "Hey, Liz! A beer for mah friend!" A bottle slide down and War didn't waste time. She cracked it open and sipped long. "So 'hat brought ya to 'ere?" 

"I'se meeting mah friend's boyfriend," She gestured over to where Blink and Mush were cuddling in some booth. "And ya." she said slyly, looking down at the bar, her cheeks flushed. 

"Oh really?" Spades flirted. 

Warrior put the ring on the table, sliding it over to her. It made a soft scrape of metal against wood put otherwise stayed intact. "I...I thought we should honor yer culture too," she said softly, daring to look at her. 

Spades stared at the ring, her brows furrowed. "Is...is that an' engagement ring?" Her eyes flickered over to the selkie. War nodded. "Why? We'se just meet?" 

Warrior took a deep breathe. Here was the hard part. "Ya gave it back." 

"'hat???"

"Ya gave 't back...and it's da law." 

"Not like I ain't flattered but ' _hat_ law?" 

She lowered her voice, dropping it to a whisper. There were also laws about security after all, they didn't want to be captured and experimented on by weird governments. "I'se a selkie....ya gave mah pelt back...that means...I'm...I'm yer wife now." she half mumbled the last part but Spades heard her. 

"Cool." She picked up the ring, looked at the pearl before putting it on her ring finger. It was loose but wire was easy to adjust. Now it was Warrior's turn to stare. Cool???? Cool??? What the FUCK did that mean??? 

"Yer okay with this???" she asked, confused.

Spades glanced over from looking at her new ring. "Well. Yer cute for one thing and other than havin' 'o explain' 'hat a selkie is, yeah, pretty okay with 'his." She butchered the pronouncination but Warrior didn't care. She was too busy melting from the gay panic and the fact her wife was _okay_ with this. "Do ya want to come over to mah apartment? So we can talk more about 'his?"

"Please." She muttered, glancing over at Spot. He was giving her a thumbs up from his boyfriends lap. Spot was not helping so she looked away. After they finished their beers and left together, Warrior pressed close to Spades under an umbrella. When Spades wasn't looking, she stared a little longer than necessary, wondering how she ended up marrying a human that...didn't seem bothered. That and she was really pretty. 

Like, really pretty. That and Warrior was really gay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's written and wow was this a journey. Next chapter, Spades and Warrior talking more about their marriage and Sprace. Davey might show up too because he's Warrior's son.


	2. How to get to know your seal wife 101

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Have you ever listened to the sound of a leopard seal for integrity? They sound fuckin’ weird.

Spades stared at the seal on her floor. A fucking leopard seal 10 feet long and rolled on its side, looking at her expectantly. Spots danced across its fur, here and there in large clusters, matching that sweatshirt perfectly. Then it made a low quirl in its throat, shifting so it was on its stomach, the floorboards creaking under it. _God, I’m lucky it’s not breaking under her,_ Spades though, _she’s gotta be what...seven hundred pounds? More????_

Warrior was still staring at her, the corners of her mouth looking like a smug look. They were like a smile. Her dark eyes were too intelligent, human-like even. _Well? What are you waiting for?_ They seemed to say. Spades took a hesitant step, then another towards the leopard seal. This was probably stupid. “Ya ain’t going to, like, bite off mah legs, right? I’se need ‘em,”

All Warrior said was a huff and making a less threatening trill in her throat, followed by a purr. Spades took it as ‘no you fucking idiot’ as she knelt down, hesitating to touch the soft fur of the seal. It was softer than she expected, it was easy to find a rhythm in petting her and Warrior purred more. A warning by the author - don’t fucking do this. Stay far, far far away from leopard seals in general? Just don’t be an idiot.

After a while, Warrior made a little hissing noise and Spades backed the fuck off immediately. The leopard seal glowered for a second before Spades covered her eyes, sighing. There was one last purr before the floorboards creaked, this time as the heavyweight vanished. She listened as the creaked, her eyes shut but Warrior crawled out of her sealskin then made her way to the couch and slowly dressed, still getting her bearings. “Ya can open yer eyes,” came Warrior’s voice, rough and husky from disuse.

Spades’ dark eyes found Warrior tying her pelt, the sealskin shifting to a sweatshirt. Her skin was slick and her hair tousled. “So it’s true,”

“I’ don’t lie.” huffed the selkie

“But can ya?”

Warrior sat on the couch, kicking her feet up on the ottoman. “Sure, it’s easy.” She smiled when she said, “My hair is purple,” then she stuck her tongue out, showing how it was not burned by the simple lie. The faerie in her blood boiled but she felt no pain.

“I see,” Spades smiled. _Awesome. I got a’ seal wife._ “Is it true ‘hat ya \sing sailors to death?”

Warrior leaned back, rolling her eyes. “Nah, dat’s a siren. I’se got a nice voice though,” she says right before she sang out a lyric. “ _Boys, workin’ on empty, is that the kinda way to face the burning heart? I just think about my baby, I’m so full of love I could barely eat._

_There’s nothin’ sweeter than my baby, I’d never want once from the cherry tree, ‘cause my baby’s sweet as can be, she gives me toothaches just from kissin’ me,”_

She stopped at the second verse, although Spades wanted to her to sing more. “Is that Hoizer?” Spades asked, staring at her with a look of pure delight. She hadn’t listened to much of his work but she was pretty sure that was one of his songs.

Warrior nodded, smiling softly. “Work Song,”

“Can ya sing some more?” she asked before adding “please?”

Warrior shrugs her shoulders, humming up her voice awake before breaking in the song again. “ _When, my, time comes around, lay me gently in the cold dark earth, No grave can hold my body down, I'll crawl home to her,_

_Boys, when my baby found me I was three days on a drunken sin, I woke with her walls around me, Nothin' in her room but an empty crib,_

_And I was burning up a fever, I didn't care much how long I lived, But I swear, I thought I dreamed her, she never asked me once about the wrong I did_

_When, my, time comes around, lay me gently in the cold dark earth, no grave can hold my body down, I'll crawl home to her_

_When, my, time comes around, lay me gently in the cold dark earth, no grave can hold my body down I'll crawl home to her_

_My babe would never fret none, about what my hands and my body done, if the Lord don't forgive me, I'd still have my baby and my babe would have me_

_When I was kissin' on my baby, and she'd put her love down, soft and sweet, in the low lamplight, I was free Heaven and hell were words to me_

_When, my, time comes around, lay me gently in the cold dark earth, no grave can hold my body down I'll crawl home to her_

_When, my, time comes around, lay me gently in the cold dark earth, no grave can hold my body down, I'll crawl home to her._ ” She sang the last line before tilting her head against the wall, still humming the song under her breath. War really _did_ have a good voice, one Spades would happily listen to every day, she was sure she’d never tire of it. Before she opened her mouth, maybe to ask her to sing another song, maybe Jackie and Wilson or Take Me To Church, Warrior said.

“Ask more questions about selkies first, silly,”

“Oh, right - er, are ‘ere more of ya?” She threw out the question, not really interested in the answer.

“‘ere’s a whole fuckin’ council.” Warrior picked sand from under her nails. “For ‘he most part, most of us hide in plain sight. Little towns like this or in big cities. I’se heard ‘ere’s big communities of just magic but I ain’t never seen one.”

“‘Hat about ya?”

“Me? I’ stay in towns sometimes but I’se mostly in the sea.” Her fingers caressed her pelt. “If yer goin’ to be my wife,” she swallowed hard at the words, her cheeks flushing, “ I’se goin’ to be gone sometimes.”

“Why?”

“The ocean’s callin’ is hard to ignore.” She shrugged. It was true, Warrior tried to live on land centuries ago. She got herself a job, moving into a little community as a spinster. She lived in a little cottage where she spun wool. She avoided the ocean but it wouldn’t leave her. You could take the seal out of the ocean but not the seal out of the girl. In the end, she succumbed to the yearnings and no one wondered where spinster Shira went, no one asked questions in the little Irish village as she vanished in the sea. The priest noted her absence in church and her employer fumed with rage but that was all.

“How long we talkin’?” Spades asked seriously. It shocked Warrior that she was _okay_ with this after being explained what she’d done.

“A’ month or two. Not ‘at long unless the council calls a’ session.” That was rare. Modern years were peaceful, much more than during Warrior’s youth and before then. Stolen pelts were less of a problem. For the most part, people snatched pelts when they looked like coats rather than in sealskin form. And selkies didn’t fight amongst each other - the seven kingdoms lost and gone, scattered to the waves. Mama was proud that their ancestors were great queens, Warrior never gave it much thought other than when she was swimming through the old ruins of submerged castles, so deep that humans haven't found them. _Yet._

“What is a selkie?” Ah, yes, the Q&A that Warrior was waiting for. She uncurled herself from the single cushion, being daring to get closer to her wife. She felt Mama’s explanation slip through her lips but she didn’t stop herself. There was no point, it was something passed down her family for years. It wasn’t even true and discounted the male selkies. Sure, there were less of them but they still exist.

“Sisters of the tides are we. Bound by sand, and salt, and sea. Selkie, mermaid, siren. Priestesses of ‘e holy waters.” She blinked for a long minute, letting Mama’s ghost settle back in her daughter’s skin. “Magic in the blood, we’se been around longer ‘an ya humans, we used to ‘ve our own kingdoms but somethin’ happened and they fell in the sea.”

“Like Atlantis?”

Warrior barked a little laugh, covering her mouth and giggling in her palm. “Atlantis doesn’t exist. I think ya humans found one of ‘he ruins of ‘he seven kingdoms. Not anymore. Now we’se just...wander.”

“Why?” Spades scrunched up her face, at some point Warrior scooted closer. Spades didn’t stop her.

“I don’t know.” Why their ancestors didn’t try to rebuilt and instead settled for just swimming aimlessly, she never understood. Mama didn’t either, thinking maybe there was a curse or something. Spades moved on with her questions.

“What about ‘e pelt stealin’?

Warrior growled, not so much at Spades but the very remember. “True and _the worse_ . The law dictates pelt stealin’ ain’t really a’ marriage, it’s _slavery_. Ya gotta do ‘hat ever ‘ey want, kiss ‘em, clean, playin’ a’ good wife while ya wanna rip out ‘eir throat.”

In the past, her pelt was taken more than once. Before she learned how to hide it good and proper and before they figured out the magic to hide them in plain sight, and she hated every single one of them - fighting back everyone. She forced herself not to think about all the abuse, she stared at Spades. She’d known Spades for less than two hours but there was something...calming about her.

“I’...I’ didn’t do ‘at, right?” Spades asked a squeak of terror in her voice. _God, please, tell me I didn’t force her into this._ She was sure if Warrior said yes, she’d be sick on her couch.

Warrior shook her head, watching the color leach back in Spades’ cheeks. “Ya gave it _back_ . The laws say that’s legal, binding. Ya know, _normal._ I’se can still divorce ya and ya can divorce me, like civil people.”

“Thank god,” Spades muttered. Then she looked up, Warrior scooting away, looking hurt. “I don’t want to divorce ya, promise,” she said, giving the seal her best smile. She stopped and scooted back.

“Ya sure?”

“Mm. Ya’re too cute to divorce,”.

“Ya’re too cute to divorce too,” They sat in silence for a while, blushing like useless lesbians. “Question,” The selkie said, shaking Spades from her stupor.

“Yeah?”

“I’se don’t actually have a’ home,” She admitted and when Spades turned to look at her in shock, she shrugged. “I’ stay in the sea a’ lot.” Truthfully, she still owned the little cottage in Ireland, after a couple of decades she went and claimed to be descendent. Every couple of years she went back and renewed the dean, paid the caretakers that kept the place from collapsing and stayed for a week or two.  There was that cottage and a couple more houses here and there, she claimed ownership but for the most part, she was in the sea. “Do ya mind if I’se crash on the couch?”

“Wouldn’t ya rather the bed?” Spades quirked her brows, giving her a look.

She shrugged, her cheeks fading to their usual coloring. “I would,” she admitted truthfully, “but it’s too soon.”

“Ya’re old fashion.” Spades teased.

“Tradition was beaten in me.” The selkie shut her dark eyes, shuttering just a little. Mama hadn’t always been kind, not in this word and certainly not in the next. On bad days, she imagined the lectures she was earning in the next life for so many things. Swimming with seals lower than her station, leaving the freezing waters of her youth, every once of breaking the tradition Mama raised her by, and now being married to a human

“Oh….” Spades trailed off and silence fell again. “Yeah, it’s fine if ya stay on the couch.”

“Thanks,” she muttered then she looked at her wife. “Okay, yer turn. Ya tell me about yerself.”

Spades met her eyes. “How much do ya want to know?”

“Everything,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ACCIDENTALLY DELETED THIS AND O H MY GOD MY HEART.


End file.
